


Long Hot Summer Nights

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_slashfest, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alphonse thinks it’s too hot for this.  Ling has other ideas.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.<br/>Written for the LJ Community, FMA_slashfest for the prompt of:  Ling/Al: muggy nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hot Summer Nights

X X X

Alphonse lay spread eagle in the middle of the bed, wishing for a breeze. Why wasn’t there such a thing as wind alchemy, anyway? If he had the way to call a breeze through the open doors leading to the balcony, he’d do it. The problem was, Alphonse knew his brain was overheating along with the rest of his body. Research of any sort was beyond him at the moment.

Rolling over in hopes of finding a cool spot in the bedding, Alphonse stared blankly at the furnishings. Being part of the imperial household, the room was furnished in heavy, dark woods, elaborately carved, the bed draped in silken fabrics shot through with gold. If he rolled onto his back again, he could see the painted ceiling, the design being one of an evening sky, as seen through the branches of some indefinable trees. It, at least, looked cool. Alphonse wished the rest of the room mirrored the painted scene overhead.

“It’s so hot.”

He rolled his head at the sound of Ling’s voice. The young emperor sprawled on a lounge, bare foot dangling off the edge of it to rest on the somewhat cooler floor. Alphonse considered throwing one of the blankets down there and decided against it. The blanket would make him hot, the floor would heat up, and there probably was a reason for staying on the bed. He was pretty sure his brain was melting too much to figure out why, though. “We could,” the words dribbled off, much like his thoughts.

Ling tucked his chin next to his chest, staring down his own body. “I think my balls are trying to escape my body, they’re so hot!”

He rallied for an instant, then fell back into the bedding. It felt like he was breathing through a piece of warm, damp cotton. Maybe his lungs would fill up with mold. Alphonse made a face at that idea. Why did his brain go there anyway? “They do descend to stay cool,” he said, remembering something Granny had said about it when he’d asked. He’d heard far more than he’d wanted to that day, and was sure that Ed and Winry still hadn’t forgiven him for that particular Family Discussion.

Squirming up into a sitting position, Ling began unwrapping the sash around his waist, untying his trousers and dropping them to the floor. “Look! Even my penis is descending!”

Alphonse barely raised his head from the bedding. “It’s too hot to be showing me that, Ling.”

“It might take our minds off the heat.”

“We’d stick together.” Alphonse remembered a particularly hot night in Rush Valley. Not that he was telling Ling about it.

Ling pouted. “You should try it.”

“We’d stick together!” Rolling over again, Alphonse hung his head off the bed, looking at Ling upside-down. “Like you said, it’s too hot here.”

The sun had beat down on the large lake just below the palace all day, and the heat had lingered well into the night. The moisture in the air was like a wet blanket, draped over the imperial palace. Why they couldn’t have gone to the mountains, Alphonse had no idea, but he was wishing they’d never headed to southern Xing, and this province in particular. It really was the hottest place he’d ever been – or at least, the most humid. He hated the thought of it in winter. Wet and cold was just as horrible as wet and hot. This high up in the building, they could leave the huge doors open in hopes of catching a breeze and not have to worry about mosquitoes. Of course, the preying mantises that crawled around the building seemed to be more than happy to eat any insects that dared enter their domain.

Alphonse sighed. At least the bugs weren’t affected by the heat.

“Al,” Ling whined. While Alphonse had been thinking, Ling had gotten up, coming to him, his dick almost on the same level as his mouth. It was probably an invitation. Alphonse thought it was too hot to take him up on it. “Get up.”

“Huh?”

Ling reached for Alphonse’s hands. “Get up!”

He grumbled, but let Ling haul him to his feet and lead him out of the bedroom. The fact that a shadow detached itself from the wall to follow them was no surprise, though Alphonse thought Ling might have wanted to at least put on a robe. Then again, he was an exhibitionist, and only his most trusted people were allowed this high up in the palace. Ling led the way down a set of narrow stairs, squeezing Alphonse’s hand, giving his lover a smile. “I think you’ll like this,” he said.

They ended up in front of a door, barely tall enough for Alphonse to walk through in his flesh body. Ling let go of his hand to press his fingers into the wall near the door, and, with a snick, it opened. A waft of cool air hissed by them, and Ling smiled at the soft moan Alphonse let out. “Come, come!”

The moist air kissed Alphonse’s skin and he sighed. The temperature had to be at least ten degrees cooler than the rest of the palace. He could hear bird calls, and the sound of rushing water. Ling stepped through the doorway, Alphonse following him and Lan Fan trailing behind. She closed the door and waited by it, and Alphonse was sure he could feel her dark eyes on his shoulders as Ling led him into the very private garden.

Soft mosses, as brilliant green as emeralds and soft as velvet, cushioned their feet as they walked. Flowers bloomed, providing spots of splashy scarlet and pink so virulent as to be eye-popping. A hummingbird flitted in front of Alphonse’s eyes, making them cross at the sight of the tiny bird hovering at the level of his nose before it darted away to suck the nectar from a dangling yellow and white flower that resembled honeysuckle, but smelled like something else entirely. Ling drew Alphonse through the garden, bringing him to a waterfall splashing down the wall and into a pool of water. Ling stepped into the water, letting out a gusty sigh. “Alphonse, join me.”

Alphonse glanced back toward the doorway and Lan Fan, though Ling reached up to tug at the loose trousers he wore. Drops of water fell on his bare feet, making Alphonse hiss at the sensation. The water felt like ice against his heated skin, and before he’d even made a conscious decision, Alphonse was shucking off his trousers, dropping to the ground and climbing down into the water.

“So cold!”

Ling smiled, throwing his wet arm around Alphonse’s shoulders. “It is more comfortable here, is it not?” Leaning in, he kissed Alphonse’s cheek, moving so he could suck on Alphonse’s earlobe.

“Just because it’s cooler here doesn’t mean your libido needs to immediately start heating up!” Alphonse gasped as Ling’s wet digits pinched his nipple. The cool water did as much to make his nipple stand up as Ling’s fingers. “Aaah!”

Warm breath ghosted over Alphonse’s damp skin. Ling’s mouth found the sensitive spot on Alphonse’s collarbone, sucking hard. When Alphonse tilted his head to the side to give Ling better access, Ling slithered on top of him, grasping Alphonse’s dick. Despite how cool the water was, Ling’s hands worked Alphonse’s shaft, bringing him to full arousal. “You are always a delight,” he whispered huskily in Alphonse’s ear.

“Oh, god, you’re such a tease,” Alphonse groaned, grasping hold of Ling’s shoulders.

“You love me for it.” Ling bit Alphonse’s ear while pinching his nipple again. Alphonse could feel him everywhere, over him, around him. Ling’s body was hot, the water cool, and the sensations caused by both were almost enough to send Alphonse over the edge with just the teasing touches.

Moving his hand between their bodies, Alphonse stroked Ling’s shaft. Ling hissed in delight, surging up into Alphonse’s fingers. Their bodies moved separately until, with a growl, Ling pushed Alphonse up, guiding him down so his body was impaled on Ling’s shaft. Body stiffening even though the intrusion was expected, Alphonse let out a low groan. He shuddered, feeling so full, and Ling caught hold of his face, hauling him down for a hard kiss. Their teeth clacked together, then Ling began rocking under him, thrusting up inside of Alphonse.

Alphonse gasped at the feeling of Ling’s hard, strong fingers digging into his ass. He clutched at Ling’s shoulders to keep his balance, the water swirling and splashing up between their bodies, cooling them from the building heat of their lovemaking.

Ling’s teeth glittered in the cool light of the underground garden. He snapped them in the air, biting Alphonse’s shoulder as he came. Alphonse rode him still, tightening his inner muscles as Ling grasped hold of him, roughly stroking his dick until Alphonse groaned, his back arching as he reached his release.

The water settled around them as Ling pulled Alphonse against his chest, stroking his damp hair. “Do you see what a good emperor I am?” he asked. “I have brought you to heat and then slaked it.”

“You are truly an amazing man.” Alphonse laughed, his warm breath making gooseflesh rise on Ling’s shoulder. “And you know how to take my mind off the heat.”

Ling’s hand descended between them, tickling Alphonse’s balls. “Hopefully, I can bring the heat back to you, too.” His kiss swallowed Alphonse’s groan.

He didn’t argue. Whatever the emperor wanted, at any rate, the emperor was entitled to, and Alphonse was happy to oblige.

X X X


End file.
